paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Vietcong
"Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die. Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye." :- "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival An irregular military force supplied by North Vietnam (and indirectly by the Soviet Union), the Vietcong are a stubborn resistance force putting up a surprising resistance to the far more technically-advanced Allied forces. They will be your opponent in the first Allied mission, and serve as a tutorial for fighting irregular forces. Background The man named Victor Charlie When Allied Forces first moved into combat in Vietnam, they were surprised by the tenacity and innovation of their enemies. According to Allied general William B. Rosson, "It's like we're the Soviets this time around." After the initial 33,000 Peacekeepers proved insufficient, and with a great many Peacekeeper divisions tied up around the world, the order was given to dispatch Allied Reservists to the country. Now, six months later, nearly three hundred thousand Allied soldiers are fighting in support of the ARVN Rangers, with two hundred thousand more slated for the end of the year, yet there seems no end to the Vietcong forces. Small Beginnings After the peace accord that split Vietnam in two, small cadres of communist sympathizers were ordered to remain in the south, with orders to continue resistance and attempts to install communist leadership. Cover organizations like the Saigon-Cholon Peace Committee, the Executive Committee of the Fatherland Front, and the Vietnam-Cambodian Buddhist Association all kept ACIN and the South Vietnamese guessing as to who was really in command of the Vietcong guerrillas. In the early months of the war, the Vietcong were easily pushed into the wilds by the VNA. But in 1956, the French fully pulled out of Vietnam, leaving only a token force of reservists and other Allied personnel in-country. During this time efforts were made to try and revive the insurgency with support from other communist nations. Both Mao Zedong and Premier Cherdenko were adamantly opposed to this plan due to the possible economic implications, and chose to hold off on arming a new insurgency. However, relations between the Chinese and Soviets were distancing, and the NVA was beginning a massive arms buildup. In the meantime, the Vietcong waged a silent war to undermine the South Vietnamese government. Village officials known to be sympathetic to Saigon were assassinated and removed; people were quietly converted to the Vietcong cause, convinced to lend their support to the overthrow of the puppet government. Soviet support continued to build after the launch of Mir. According to French scholar Bernard Fall, another war had started. Black shirts and Paddy hats Shortly before the beginning of World War III, the Vietcong were hard working on the Ho Chi Minh Trail, a network of dirt roads, underground tunnels, and small rest areas that the insurgency could use to funnel supplies into the South. At the same time, North Vietnam started to put more and more pressure on South Vietnam. Troops on the border continued to wait for orders, drilling and marching well in the view of South Vietnamese positions. However, greater actions were being taken in Laos to try and set up another Communist buffer state to prevent Allied Cambodia from trying anything. Vietcong attacks continued, and claimed their first Allied casualties in the form of two American Peacekeepers in July 1960. Hanoi publicly distanced itself from the Vietcong, claiming they were independent guerrillas. It was also by 1960 that Mao Zedong was also fully aboard with supporting North Vietnam, hoping to find support wherever he could get it at this point. Though practically unable to truly support North Vietnam, the support of fellow communists gave the Vietcong a large morale boost, and rapidly escalated their guerrilla campaign. Supporters of the government were killed off, even after the deposition of Ngô Đình Diệm, but the ARVN Rangers proved to be adept at fighting the methods of the Vietcong so well that the guerrillas went to ground for years, making only token attacks and assassinations. Red Tide Almost immediately after the end of World War III, the NVA launched the massive Tet Offensive in January 1968. Hoping the Allies were too war weary to even send a token force, the NVA and Vietcong supporters broke through the border and tore through the countryside, destroying villages and forcing the people to submit to communist rule. Isolated pockets of ARVN forces were left stranded, and a massive armored push to Saigon signaled the end of the South Vietnamese. Only the sudden intervention of the Allied carrier group was enough to stave off defeat, though both Hanoi and the Vietcong are still left puzzling; how did a carrier battle group assemble so rapidly, group up, and manage to reach South Vietnam in time? Unforeseen Consequences Though the NVA was pushed back across the border and left weakened, the Allies had not expected the Vietcong to rapidly rise in their place. Not only was the DMZ and back country littered with war refuse, the Vietcong had taken the unexpected and disturbing step of repairing and rearming these old vehicles to at least partially operational conditions. Stories circulate through ARVN camps of massive tunnel networks, and there is still a single JS-1 unaccounted for. The Vietcong are everywhere, waiting. Watching. The Allies never expected the Vietcong to rearm so rapidly and so effectively. The Soviets are pouring millions into arming them, and the Allies are struggling to actually reach out to the Vietcong leadership (If there is any; some rumors claim the VC have no central leadership period). As South Vietnam and the Allies struggle to bring North Vietnam to the bargaining table, the Vietcong keep fighting. Army "They take out the second man a lot of the time. They leave you alive because they want to scare you. And it works. You see posts on the DMZ, and they're all strung out zombies shaking at the slightest noise. They never go for the ranking men either, they go for the support staff. Radiomen, medics, the ones who really know what they're doing. When you're faced with the prospect of standing alone, against a hostile jungle, that's when you know fear." :- Col. Walter E. Kurtz, from his field journal found in a burned Hmong village Units Teching System Structures NVA Reinforcements These forces can be called upon during Minor Faction Deathmatch. The NVA come in a massive wave of men and vehicles, a rush that can crush even a prepared defence. Deathmatch Protocols After securing positions on the field, the Vietcong find it safer to execute some of these operations. Behind the Scenes *The Vietcong is, you guessed it already, based on the RL Vietcong. Category:MinorFactions Category:Vietnam